


Timeout

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: When team members foolishly risk their lives not thinking about the consequences, Garcia is there to make sure that the guilty party gets what they deserve.Timeout!





	Timeout

Garcia was all bubbles and kittens. While you wouldn't classify her as sugar and spice and everything nice, she was the happy light in the BAU. They looked at horror day in and day out. She looked for the good and unicorns hid in those pictures of crime scenes.

Although there were times she started to feel jaded, she was not going to let the darkness into her intersanctum. Woe to the Agent, who did.

The first one to feel her wrath was the boy genius. Hotch had already threatened to fire him, if he ever did anything like it again. Little did he know what awaited him at Quantico. 

Spencer just couldn't stand the thought of another teenage boy being gunned down in front of him. He gave his vest to Hotch and went to the police station. Spencer knew, that Owen Savage was planning on a showdown with the police and FBI. He gave his gun to Emily. Intentionally placing himself directly between Owen and the agents, Spencer talked Owen into surrendering. Not without putting himself at risk of death over WHAT?, Garcia's tirade began the moment the team entered the bullpen.

“I can't believe you of all people, Dr. 187! You should know better. You sir are in timeout and are coming with me!” She yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her lair. 

The team stood there dumbfounded. Spencer looked back pleadingly. No one moved to help him. 

Derek spoke up, “ Baby girl? Hotch already…”

“No! Don't you interfer. Actions have consequences.” She roared. 

“You will not do stupid things when out in the field.” She continued to rant as she disappeared from sight.

Spencer stood at the back of Garcia's office, waiting to be told what to do. He was even afraid to take a seat. Looking warily at Penelope, Spencer gripped his messenger bag closer to him.

“Do you know why you are here?” She asked.

“Because I stood between an unsub and police.” Spencer answered timidly.

“And why don't we do that?”

“Because I could get hurt or killed?” He stammered.

“Then why would you do that to me and the team.” Penelope spun around in her chair, tears streaming down her face. 

Spencer's heart broke, when he saw the pain his actions caused. He knelt down in front of Penny and hugged her.

“I'm sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me?” He begged and sniffled himself.

Slapping him on the chest, she declared, “you ever do something like that again and you'll be my slave in here for a week. Now see that stack of files next to the scanner? They all need to be scanned in. Get to it.”

“Yes, mam.” He stood and got to work.

Spencer finished about forty minutes later. Garcia gave him a hug, a cupcake, and tossed him out of the office

The next visitor to timeout did not get it so easy. 

“Do you know what you are woman?” Morgan stated into his mic. “ You are my God given solace. Don't ever stop talking to me.”

At the time, after the ambulance had blown up in central park, her answer had only been, “I can't right now. I'm mad at you.”

However, the next day, when he arrived at the sixth floor, tired from his long drive with Hotch, she all but dragged him by the ear to her office. Hotch swore he heard cursing coming from Garcia's sweet lips.

“But, Babygirl!” Morgan started to charm.

“SIT! Don't move or say a word.” She commanded. 

“You sir are in timeout. If and when, I let you out. Then and only then may you call me babygirl again.” She continued, pacing back and forth.

Ranting and raving about how Derek had taken the ambulance and drove it as time ticked down til the cell service returned, activated the bomb, and destroyed everything and everyone around it. She snatched her glasses off. Continuing on about how would she go on without him, and who would take care of his mother and sisters, if he had been blown up. Finally, she sat down, put her glasses back on, and turned towards Derek. 

“You will help me install a new hard drive and other equipment upgrades, until I'm satisfied you have paid your dues.” Garcia stated in a firm voice.

All the baby girl's and sorries, with promises not to do it or anything like it again, did not help his case. She just kept him working. Time passed, Derek quit apologizing, and just handed tools to Penelope, until she released him from timeout. With one of her famous chocolate chip chocolate cupcakes in hand, Derek returned to his desk in the bullpen. 

Rossi observed, “Hmm timeout must be rough. Cupcake.”

Derek chuckled, “more than you know.”

The BAU agents seemed to be behaving themselves, until Hotch returned from being attacked by the Reaper. Derek was already concerned before they left in search of Darren Call. 

Hotch had not only been snapping at everyone throughout the case, but also he went into Call’s father’s house without his vest on. When the gunshot sounded, the entire team cringed, holding their breath to find out that Darren had killed his father.

Derek was worried that maybe Hotch had returned to duty too soon; however when Garcia grabbed him by the tie and pulled him towards her office, he knew all was taken care of. 

Hotch tried to glare at Penelope. She gave him back better than he gave. 

“You sir, know better than all of them. You just recovered, then go do something stupid like this. What in the world were you thinking? Our team needs you! What would Jack do if something…” She tiraded

He interrupted, “You don't have the right to speak to me like this.”

Penelope pushed his shoulder down as he tried to stand. “You are not currently the unit chief! Derek is, that makes you an agent like everyone else and mine. You're in timeout for being stupid and endangering yourself.” 

Just then her phone rang. Cooper was calling to have her search for an unsub. She put Hotch on the computer and phone. She ran some searches while He ran others. They narrowed down the search. Hotch’s left hand kept bumping into Penelope. Finally, Aaron sent the name and address to Cooper and the Red team.

Leaning back and sighing, Hotch said, “You make that seem so easy, when we call you, but that's work.”

Garcia chuckled, “That's why I'm the all knowing oracle.” 

She reached over the monitor for a rectangular container. It contained her chocolate chip cookies. She gave two to Aaron, told him to get out, and that she better not see him in timeout again.

Hotch took the cookies, stood, kissed Garcia on the head and went to his office.

Rossi started trying to irritate Garcia, nudging her, anything he could think of to get an “invite to timeout.” Since, everyone came out with one of her homemade treats, he wanted his. Nothing he seemed to be able to do could worm his way in there. He even tried to get JJ to say he did something reckless on a case.

After Emily was killed by Ian Doyle, Rossi went down to visit Penny and make sure she was okay. 

“How are you doing, Penny?” Dave asked?

“I’ll be fine. Jussst don't know, why someone sweet like her.” She cried. 

Dave hugged her and let her cry it out. It may not have gotten him sweets but it was sweet of him.

Was it weeks or months later? Hotch stood in front of them explaining how they had faked Emily's death. Turning around to see alive Emily, Garcia is thrilled to have her friend back. When Declan is saved, and the team restored, Emily is met with a furious Penelope. Penelope crooked her finger, motioning for Emily to follow her.

Emily looked over her shoulder, asking with her expression for someone to save her. Spencer shrugged and went to his desk. Derek, shook his head, smile, and sat on the corner of Spencer's desk. Hotch’s raised his eyebrows, smirked, slapped Dave on the back, and went to his office.

Dave chuckled, “Sorry, you're on your own, cupcake. You knew the risk, going in.” He waved and went to his office, where he found a Garcia special cream filled cupcake waiting for him.

Emily disappeared down the hall with Penny. Timeout waiting for her and whichever agent dare risk their lives recklessly.


End file.
